Soundwave
Soundwave is a Decepticon from the Transformers franchise. Bio Soundwave is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. Though "only" Communications Officer, Soundwave stands at Megatron's side as a confidant, comparable in rank to Starscream and Shockwave, but unlike them, entirely loyal to his leader. Though stoic and possessed of little outward personality, Soundwave is not without drives: he has worked hard to get where he is, and he guards his place in the Decepticon hierarchy fiercely. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. As such, Soundwave is not popular among the rank-and-file Decepticons, who see him as a two-faced snake and wouldn't mind abandoning him on the battlefield—if they thought Megatron would let them get away with it. Soundwave commands an ever-growing legion of cassette troops to carry out tasks big and small. Stored within his signature chest compartment and called forth on Soundwave's whim with a push of a button, these miniature menaces are most commonly employed as spies for either the Decepticon cause or Soundwave's personal objectives, but are just as effective as warriors, and are entirely devoted to their master. In various universes, Soundwave is upgraded into Soundblaster. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Action Masters) *Occupation: Communications Officer Weapons G1 *Concussion blasters Action Master *Photon negator rifle G2 *Rifle Machine Wars *Missile launcher Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert at Communications *Master of Stealth Feats *Was a victim of the Underbase-powered Starscream, only to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Took leadership over the Decepticons in an alternate future of the Marvel G1 comic & Regeneration One Faults *His blackmailed victims eventually come back to hurt him Buzzsaw see article here Cobalt Sentries The Cobalt Sentries are the elite "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police and internal affairs investigation unit. They work without restriction, weeding out any possible traitors and moles. All Cobalt Sentries are said to sport distinctive blue armor. They're so elite, they've only got two members. Garboil Bio Garboil is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. His primary function is information control; he keeps tabs on everyone. Not just the citizens of worlds under Decepticon control in his endless hunt for rebels, but also on his fellow Decepticons, weeding out potential traitors or potential future Secret Police members. When he's not doing that, he's making sure the right information is being released to the troops or public... even if the "right" information is a carefully crafted pack of lies. Despite his important position within the Secret Police, he has very little combat capability. His main strength is in his vocoder, which is capable of generating a powerful cacophonic blast with a subsonic override signal, causing confusion and fear in his targets. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Information Control Weapons *Photon masers Abilities *Expert at Information Filtration *Expert Flyer Howlback Bio Howlback is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. Howlback takes her job and position as an enforcer very seriously and will brook no dissent from anyone, even a fellow Decepticon. She carries herself with an elegant air, which masks the ice-cold killer at the core of her spark. As part of her job of quelling insurgencies and arresting (or assassinating) suspected rebels, she carries a set of multi-track missiles, but her real strength is in her "Feedbacker Shield", an energy barrier which absorbs energy attacks, allowing her to fire them back at the target of her choosing. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Female *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Enforcer Weapons *Multi-track missiles *Feedbacker shield Abilities *Expert Combatant Frenzy see article here Laserbeak see article here Overkill Bio As you might guess from the name, Overkill is all about excess. Sometimes this works to his advantage, such as when his endless tirades and theatrics distract his foes in combat. Sometimes excess works to his disadvantage, such as when he gets so caught up in showing off that he becomes distracted in combat. And sometimes it just makes him look silly, swinging and blasting at a fallen foe long after the fight has ended. Though he talks a better game than he fights, Overkill's dinosaur mode is strong enough to be a decent threat... except when the circuits that control his size-change from cassette to dinosaur malfunction (as they are wont to do) and he finds himself stuck as an audiotape-sized dino. Awwww! Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Warrior Weapons *Hip-mounted Motion Missile pods Abilities *Expert Combatant Faults *Size alteration malfunctions Ratbat see article here Ravage see article here Rumble see article here Slugfest Bio Slugfest isn't so bright. Scratch that—he's a complete and utter dimwit. Not only that, he's a complete and utter dimwit who's so paranoid about what others think of him that the smallest whiff of a supposed slight against his person will send him into a berserker destructive rage. Hope he never reads this. Very often the source of the supposed "insults" is whatever message he's carrying in his function as a data courier. Berserker destructive rages aren't very good for recorded data, and often result in their destruction. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Messenger Weapons *Vibro cannons Abilities *Expert Messenger *Expert Combatant Faults *His paranoia *His incompetence Squawktalk Bio Squawkbox—the combined form of the Decepticons Beastbox and Squawktalk—is a passionate musician. He loves playing with sound, using the combined powers of his components. Listening to, creating, and manipulating sound is his life. The results of his compositions have been called "unnervingly cacophonous", but his Decepticon commanders came up with a way to put them to good use. Squawkbox has been assigned the function of "Battlefield Dissonance" and set free to distract and disorient the Autobots with his latest works. Squawkbox is thrilled to have both a captive audience and access to all the terrible sounds of a battlefield for future use. Unfortunately for him, his work can prove just as detrimental to his teammates as his opponents if he's not careful, and at that point it's anyone's guess as to which side will be the first to try and shut him up via photon blaster. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: "Battleifeld Dissonance" Weapons Beastbox *Compression cannons Squawktalk *Sonic boomers Abilities *Expert Combatant *Distraction Beastbox Bio Like the apes he resembles, Beastbox is naturally curious, which should, in theory, make him an excellent interrogator. Unfortunately, that curiosity is subsumed by his impatience and violent rages. Although he can record up to 6000 hours of testimony, he rarely captures anything but screams and cries as he pummels his recalcitrant captives with his heavy metal fists. Although a violent attitude is a must with the Decepticons, his superiors are rather displeased with his performance—it's difficult to gain information from an Autobot after he's been beaten to death. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Interrogator Weapons *Compression cannons Abilities *Expert Combatant *Interrogation Faults *Impatient *Anger issues in gaining information Squawktalk Bio Squawktalk can request a cracker in over 6500 languages. He loves to hear bizarre languages and dialects, as he finds it soothing and relaxing. To this end, he talks constantly, even when he has nothing to say. This has not particularly endeared him to his comrades, who eagerly await for Squawktalk to have to translate something—even if it won't shut him up, at least he'll be talking about something important. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Translator Weapons *Sonic boomers Abilities *Expert Flyer *Master Translator Wingthing Bio Wingthing is one of the many, many animal-friends of Soundwave. Via a high-precision personality emulator, Wingthing is programmed to share his master's penchant for cruelty, and gleefully follows his every command, indulging Soundwave's manipulative desires. And much like his master, Wingthing is hated by pretty much every other Decepticon for it. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons Gallery Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster Soundwave_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Soundwave_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars Soundwave_(Cybertron).jpg|Cybertron Soundwave_(Animated).jpg|Animated tumblr_inline_mjpoehaf5B1qz4rgp.png|Shattered Glass Soundwave_(ROTF).jpg|Movie Soundwave_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Action Masters Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Combatants that can transform Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gobots (Transformers)